Depuis qu'il est parti
by kstilinski24
Summary: j'ai pas su voir qu'il allait partir Scott, j'ai pas su voir... Song-fic
1. Chapter 1

**Bonjour,**

 **Tout d'abord j'aimerais remercier les personnes qui ont mis en favoris ou ont suivi mes autres fictions.  
Je remercie également toutes les personnes qui lisent ce que j'ai écris aussi.**

 **Je dis aussi un grand merci à ma béta Agagatte qui me corrige et qui m'aide =)**

 **Me voila avec une nouvelle song-fic en espérant qu'elle vous plaise, c'est unce chanson de Sky-z.**

 **bonne lecture =)**

* * *

 **Il ne me reste que le vide que t'as laissé,** **  
le feu de ton odeur étalé sur mon oreiller.  
Et tous les souvenirs gravés dans ma tête,  
car tu sais je n'oublie pas ce que notre a pu être.**

Un an qu'il est parti, un an qu'il m'a laissé. Tu sais, j'ai encore l'impression d'avoir son odeur sur mes vêtements, mon lit, partout… J'ai l'impression d'être drogué à son odeur et maintenant je suis en manque Scotty, mais c'est tout ce qu'il m'a laissé de lui… Tous les soirs depuis 365 jours, avant de dormir, je me remémore tout ce que j'ai vécu avec lui : mon premier baiser, ma première fois, nos séances « câlin »pendant les réunions de meute, nos disputes à propos de n'importe quoi….

 **Et je vois encore toutes ses images de toi quand t'es parti  
quand tu m'as dit que tu voulais mener une autre vie.  
Pourquoi je te dis ça ? T'es partie, et tu ne reviendras pas  
non tu ne reviendras pas.**

Mais ce dont je souviens surtout, c'est le jour où tout a basculé…  
Je me revois rentrer de cours, en oubliant comme d'habitude mes clés sur la porte d'entrée, il était assis sur le canapé en se tenant la tête, il l'a tout de suite relever quand il m'a vu et j'ai pas su voir – je m'interrompis et repris avec une voix rauque – j'ai pas su voir qu'il allait me quitter…  
Je lui ai raconté ma journée comme je faisais à chaque fois, en me plaignant comme d'habitude de mon prof de psychologie qui me harcelait à chaque cours et en lui disant que t'étais chiant à me parler toujours de Kira, mais tu sais que tu es plus comme ça maintenant, tu en parles beaucoup moins. Bref, je me suis servi un verre de lait et je l'ai rejoint dans le salon e…et il a plongé son regard dans le mien et il m'a dit « je pars Stiles, je pars »….

 **Mais pourquoi j'ai mal ? Quand je vois que t'en a rien à faire.  
Mais pourquoi j'ai mal ? Tous tes mots sont des paroles en l'air.  
Oh pourquoi je souffre autant de ton départ ?  
Pourquoi c'est moi qui me sens coupable quand c'est toi qui pars ?**

Je me suis arrêté net le verre devant ma bouche, j'étais figé et soudain je me suis retrouvé debout, et je lui ai demandé « Tu vas où ? Tu pars longtemps ? Je prépare ma valise et je viens avec toi, c'est pas grave si je manque des cours, et pis ça doit être génial de prendre la route ave... » il m'a coupé la parole et il s'est exclamé « non Stiles, je pars tout seul tu m'entends, j'arrive plus à faire semblant. Toute cette vie, tout ça c'est, pas moi ! J'en ai marre de cette ville, j'en ai marre de cette putain de meute qui a un adolescent pour alpha ! ».

Je l'avais regardé longuement choqué par son monologue et… Je m'étais dit putain qui est cet étranger devant moi ? Où étais l'homme que j'aimais. Il avait ensuite repris « je peux plus supporter ça Stiles, j'y arriverais pas et je crois que nous deux ça marche pas non plus : mais regarde nous ! On est l'opposé l'un de l'autre , je crois qu'il n'y a que moi qui m'en rend compte sans parler de ton âge et ton incessant débit de parole ».

Je crois que c'est à ce moment-là que mon cœur s'était brisé, j'avais compris, je n'étais pas surdoué pour rien. Je m'étais mis à fixer mes mains pendant son discours et j'avais redressé la tête brusquement en me rapprochant de lui. Je lui avais alors murmuré « Est-ce que tu m'aimes ? » Il n'a jamais répondu, il n'a jamais répondu – répétais-je et des larmes coulèrent sur mes joues – je lui ai redemandé plusieurs fois et il m'a jamais répondu Scotty.

 **Pourquoi j'ai mal ? Quand je vois que tu détruis ma vie  
Pourquoi j'ai mal ? A cause de tes choix je dois payer le prix  
Dis-moi pourquoi je ne me sens plus en vie depuis que t'es partie ?  
**  
Je me suis énervé et j'ai crié en pleurant « TU NE M'AS JAMAIS AIMÉ PAS VRAI ! Pendant plus d'un an, tu m'as jamais dit je t'aime, je pensais que c'était à cause de ton passé. Et TOUTE L'HISTOIRE QUE TU M'AS RACONTÉ QUE JE SUIS TON COMPAGNON C'EST AUSSI UN MENSONGE ! Moi qui croyais tout ce que tu me disais… Visiblement j'avais tort… » Je m'étais mis à rire, un rire nerveux où des larmes coulaient librement sur mes joues, il n'a même pas chercher à se défendre, il m'a juste dis « C'est pas contre toi, c'est moi juste moi…. Je pars rejoindre Cora ce soir, je te laisse le loft il est à toi ». Il s'est ensuite penché vers moi et a essayé de m'embrasser sur le front mais je me suis reculé, il a soufflé et m'a dit en récupérant son sac « prend soin de toi » et il est parti en claquant la porte…

Et j'ai sombré Scott, j'ai sombré après son départ. Je ne suis pas allé en cours de toute la semaine, je n'ai rien mangé, j'ai juste bu…. Mon père m'a retrouvé une semaine plus tard, allongé dans mon lit en serrant un de ses t-shirts dans les bras. Il m'a pris dans ses bras et m'a ramené chez moi. Ma descente aux enfers a commencé à partir de ce jour-là: je n'avais plus le goût à manger ni même à vivre….

 **Depuis que t'es parti, je ne sais plus quoi penser.  
Et toute notre histoire, j'ai trop de mal à l'oublier.**

A chaque fois que j'allais quelque part, j'avais un souvenir de lui : à l'université j'avais fait une crise parce que quelqu'un portait la même veste que lui, au magasin je me suis souvenu des nombreuses fois où on venait tous les deux…. Et puis il a fallu que je retourne au loft, il y a une semaine et ce que je pensais avoir enfui est remonté à la surface dès que j'avais passé la porte d'entrée…

 **Même si le temps referme toutes les blessures,  
être loin de toi me paraît toujours aussi dure.**

Quand on dit que le temps panse les plaies, c'est faux. Tout est revenu se fracasser : les réunions de meute, mon aménagement, son départ, tout...  
J'avais mal Scotty, j'avais tellement mal – je secouais la tête et essuyai les larmes sur mes joues – il me manque tout le temps, à chaque minute, chaque putain de seconde il me manque…  
 **  
Il ne me reste que les photos de nous deux,  
qui me rappelle encore l'époque où nous étions heureux.  
Si j'avais su qu'un beau jour tu partirais,  
que tu fermerais la porte et que tu ne reviendrais jamais.**

J'arrive pas à avancer, j'arrive même pas à supprimer les photos que j'ai de lui et de moi ou son numéro de téléphone…. J'arrive pas à l'oublier… Papa m'a dit que j'aurais dû m'y attendre qu'il était pas du genre à rester avec quelqu'un…Mais comment j'aurais pu savoir putain – m'exclamai-je avec colère – Comment j'aurais pu savoir qu'il me mentait quand il me disait que j'étais son compagnon ? Comment j'aurais pu deviner qu'il allait partir en me laissant comme une merde ? Putain comment j'aurais pu savoir qu'il ne m'aimait pas ? Il a été là pour moi le jour de l'anniversaire de la mort de ma mère, il m'a pris dans ses bras quand je pleurais, il me disait qu'il serait toujours là pour moi…

 **Tu sais j'ai toujours été là quand t'en avais besoin,  
tu cherchais l'amour je t'ai donné le mien.**

J'ai toujours été là quand il allait mal : quand il a perdu toute sa meute j'étais présent, je l'ai consolé quand ça a fait 8 ans que sa famille avait été tué, c'est moi qui était là le soir quand il rentrait de ses rondes, moi qui était là dans ses bras toutes les nuits pendant presque 1 an… Je lui ai tout donné : ma première fois, ma confiance, mon amour… Et lui il est parti comme ça… Je le déteste Scott, je le déteste…  
\- Non Stiles tu le déteste pas, tu l'aimes…

Mais pourquoi je te dis ça ? T'es parti et tu ne reviendras pas,  
non tu ne reviendras pas

-Justement Scott je devrais le détester mais j'y arrive pas. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi putain ? Pourquoi alors que ça fait un an, j'arrive pas à effacer la douleur de son absence ? Pourquoi j'arrive pas à vivre sans lui ? – je regardais Scott dans les yeux en essuyant mes larmes - J'en ai marre Scott, j'en ai plus qu'assez de vivre avec cette douleur tout le temps, Pourquoi moi j'ai mal et pas lui ? Pourquoi il est pas revenu ? Je n'ai jamais compté à ses yeux pas vrais ? Je suis qu'un pauvre humain hyperactif qui s'attache trop.  
Je suis trop con Scotty – les larmes recoulèrent sur mes joues et cette fois je ne fis rien pour les empêcher – Je suis trop con…

-Tu veux que je te dise Stiles, je suis sûr qu'il regrette, il retrouvera jamais quelqu'un comme toi jamais tu m'entends ? T'es pas con Stiles, t'as juste cru en l'amour c'est ça ta seule erreur.

 **Dis-moi pourquoi je ne me sens plus en vie depuis que t'es partie ?**

-Mais pourquoi j'arrive pas à l'oublier Scott ? Pourquoi quand je pense à lui, je sens un manque ? Pourquoi j'ai plus envie de me battre pour survivre depuis qu'il est parti ?

-Parce que t'es un humain avec des sentiments Stiles. Derek Hale ne se permettait pas d'avoir des sentiments, pas après ce qui est arrivé à cause de Kate. Crois-moi, tu ressentiras toujours une absence, tous les jours tu sentiras un vide dans ta poitrine. Puis un jour tu vas retrouver quelqu'un d'autre quelqu'un qui sera capable de t'aimer, quelqu'un qui cette fois-ci partira pas, je sais ce que sait Stiles d'avoir le cœur brisé mais crois-moi on s'en remet.

 **C'est toujours aussi dur…**

 _1 an plus tard…_

Je me réveillai en entendant quelqu'un frappait à ma porte, je regardai l'heure et je soufflai en la voyant, il était 8h du matin. Qui pourrait frapper à ma porte à 8h du matin un dimanche ? Je me levai de mon lit en grommelant des injures. Je passai rapidement un t-shirt et un jogging avant de sortir de ma chambre.

Le loft était toujours le même avec juste en plus quelques objets technologique comme une télévision 3D génial pour regarder des films en meute, des machines à pop-corn, barbe à papa… dans la cuisine. En regardant mon « nouveau » salon je souris tristement, Derek HHLEHFRE9PGJREOHale n'aurait jamais voulu avoir tout ça chez lui.

 **C'est toujours aussi dur…**

Je me giflai mentalement _il est parti Stiles, arrête de penser à lui_ me cria une voix dans ma tête. Elle avait bien raison, mais je ne pouvais pas l'écouter, plus personne ne parlait de Sourwolf du moins pas devant moi, la dernière fois que quelqu'un m'en avait parlé c'était Scott il y a un an quand j'ai vidé mon sac sur notre histoire.

Je sortis de mes pensées en réentendant un coup, visiblement mon visiteur n'était pas quelqu'un de patient.

Je m'avançai donc de la porte rapidement en baillant et en passant ma main dans mes cheveux. J'ouvris rapidement la porte en criant un « quoi » et soudain je me figeais net.  
Devant moi se trouvait, un homme assez grand, des cheveux noirs ébouriffés, des yeux où les couleurs verte, bleu et gris se battaient en duel.

Derek Hale était devant ma porte.  
« salut » me dit-il avec une voix hésitante.

Et à ce moment précis la seule pensée qui me vint à l'esprit fut _putain Scott, tu m'as menti on ne se remet pas d'un cœur brisé, jamais._

 **C'est toujours aussi dur…**

* * *

 **Merci de m'avoir lu, et toute critique bonne ou mauvaise est accepté.**

 **A tout bientôt**

 **la suite se trouve au chapitre 2 suite à des demandes bonne lecture =)**


	2. chapter 2

**Bonjour,  
suite à plusieurs demandes j'ai écrit une petite suite qui explique le départ de Derek  
**

 **Je tiens à remercier ceux qui ont lu et ceux qui vont lire en particulier ceux qui ont mis un commentaire, c'est très motivant alors merci  
**

 **En espérant que cette suite soit à la hauteur de vos attentes,  
Bonne lecture =)**

* * *

-Salut – dis Derek d'une voix hésitante en regardant Stiles dans les yeux. Mon dieu qu'il lui avait manqué ses yeux noisette.

Stiles le regarda pendant ce qu'il lui sembla être des heures, et il en profita pour sentir son odeur, elle n'avait pas changé mais elle avait une touche de tristesse qui semblait lui coller à la peau. _Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ?_ Culpabilisa Derek en fixant Stiles qui était pétrifié.  
Ce dernier s'anima soudainement, et il voulut fermer la porte mais Derek n'étant pas un loup-garou pour rien fut plus rapide et coinça la porte avec son pied.

« -Stiles, je sais que ce que j'ai fait est impardonnable mais s'il te plaît laisse-moi m'expliquer, je sais que tu souffres de mon départ alors je t'en prie laisse-moi m'expliquer –supplia Derek.

Oui le grand Derek Hale, le loup-garou qui ne demandait jamais pardon et qui parlait avec ses sourcils suppliait Stiles Stilinski.

Derek plongea son regard dans celui de l'hyperactif, et ce qu'il vit le détruit : les yeux de Stiles autrefois si brillants étaient ternes et sans éclats. L'hyperactif serra fortement la poignée de la porte et Derek sut qu'il l'avait presque convaincu de le laisser parler.

-S'il te plaît Stiles – redit Derek et Stiles souffla fortement et fit signe à Derek de rentrer dans le loft, ce qu'il s'empressa de faire.

Ce dernier passa en revue les moindres détails du loft, et il sourit tristement. Rien n'avait changé : toutes leurs photos d'eux deux étaient encore accrochées sur les murs, la bibliothèque de Derek toujours à la même, par contre il ne se souvenait pas de l'immense télé dans son salon.

Puis il replongea dans la contemplation de Stiles, ce dernier regardait ses mains qui tremblaient légèrement, Derek s'en voulait de voir Stiles souffrir à cause de lui, _tu n'aurais jamais dû partir_ dit une voix dans sa tête et le loup-garou ne put qu'acquiescer face à cela.

-Alors – Stiles s'éclaircit la voix qui trembla légèrement quand il poursuivit – je t'écoute, dis-moi pourquoi après deux ans d'absence tu reviens te pointer comme une fleur devant chez moi, parce que là je comprends pas tout et je déteste ne rien comprendre et je vais peut être m'arrêter de parler parce que je sais que j'ai des « incessants débits de parole » - dit-il en faisant des guillemets avec ses doigts.

A la fin de sa phrase, Derek avait baissé les yeux, il avait l'impression de s'être pris une balle trempée dans de l'aconit, il ne pensait pas tout ce qu'il lui avait dit ce soir-là, il l'avait quitté pour le protéger, le protéger de lui.

-J..Je – bégaya Derek, et Stiles fut estomaqué Derek Hale bégayait, c'était un jour à marquer au fer rouge – Je ne pensais pas ce que je t'ai dit cette soirée-là, je n'en pensais pas un mot – Derek leva la main vers Stiles pour l'empêcher de l'interrompre, c'était déjà dure pour lui d'exprimer ses sentiments comme ça, il n'avait pas besoin des sarcasmes de Stiles en plus – laisse-moi finir, j'aurais jamais dû partir comme ça, j'aurais dû te dire la vérité. Je sais que maintenant ça sert plus à rien mais il fallait que je te dise la vérité.

Derek releva son regard et plongea dans celui de Stiles, et il vit une larme coulait sur sa joue, il voulut l'essuyer, prendre Stiles dans ses bras mais il ne pouvait pas et une autre balle suivie la première.

 **-** Tout d'abord, je t'aime Stiles je peux te jurer que je t'aime et c'est pour ça que je suis parti – Stiles ouvrit la bouche mais un regard de Derek lui fit fermer – Je sais que tu me crois pas, que tu croiras pas un mot de ce que je vais te raconter mais je peux te jurer sur ma vie et celle de Cora que c'est la vérité.  
Je suis désolé, tellement désolé d'être parti tout ça parce que je pouvais pas te laisser avoir du pouvoir sur moi, j'avais peur tu te rends compte ? Moi un loup-garou j'avais peur d'un humain. J'avais dit à Page – Derek sourit tristement– je lui avais dit que je l'aimais et elle est morte 3 jours après, c'est pour ça que je suis partie, j'aurais pas supporté de te voir mourir comme elle, toutes les personnes à qui je tiens meurt : Paige, ma famille, ma meute...  
Mais c'est ma faute Stiles si tu es malheureux, c'est ma faute si tu ne te sens plus en vie depuis que je suis parti tu sais pourquoi ? Parce qu'on est compagnon – Derek fit un pas vers Stiles – oui Stiles on est compagnon, c'est pour ça que tu n'avais plus le goût de vivre, que tu te sentais si mal…. Je l'ai compris que très récemment et j'en suis désolé. Tout est de ma faute…

Derek laissa le temps à Stiles d'assimiler ce qu'il venait de lui révéler, il se repassa le monologue dans sa tête pour être sûr de n'avoir rien oublié. Et finalement, il lui avait tout dit.

-J..J'ai – commença Stiles – J'ai une question, pourquoi tu dis que toutes les personnes à qui tu tiens meurt ? Je suis toujours là moi, Scott est toujours là et pas la peine de le nier je sais que tu le considères comme ton petit frère pas besoin, Isaac et Cora sont toujours vivants aussi alors pourquoi as-tu peur ?

Derek réfléchit à ce que Stiles venait et la réponse vint d'elle-même.

-J'ai peur parce que tu es un humain dans une meute de loup – Stiles fit les gros yeux et le loup-garou s'empressa de continuer – je ne te dénigre surtout pas, j'aime le fait que tu sois humain, le problème c'est que tu fonces dans les problèmes – Stiles commença à ouvrir la bouche mais la referma de suite, Derek avait raison, ce dernier sourit - par exemple, tu sais que tu ne peux pas lutter contre un alpha mais tu vas quand même le défier tu t'en souviens ? – l'hyperactif rougit et détourna le regard – c'est de ça que j'ai peur, tu as toujours eu de la chance, tu t'en sortais avec quelques blessures mais rien de grave mais si un jour tu prenais un coup mortel ? – le regard de Derek s'illumina de ce bleu qui avait tant manqué à Stiles – Je deviendrais fou Stiles, je pourrais pas vivre sans toi alors j'ai préféré partir parce que tu avais moins de chance de finir blesser si je n'étais plus là. Parce que tu es mon point faible Stiles, tu es à la fois mon ancre et mon point faible.

Stiles sursauta en entendant ses derniers mots, il était l'ancre de Derek, ce qui lui permettait de rester humain, celui qui lui faisait garder les pieds sur terre.

-Mais alors comment tu as fait pour vivre aussi longtemps sans moi ? – demanda Stiles.

Derek lui adressa un sourire triste et fit un pas de plus vers son compagnon, il pouvait sentir la tristesse disparaître petit à petit et son loup en lui explosa de joie. _J'ai peut-être encore une chance_ se dit Derek.

-J'ai pas su vivre juste survivre – il adressa à Stiles un sourire qui fit accélérer son cœur – je mangeais et buvais juste assez pour vivre, je passais plus de temps sous ma forme de loup que sous ma forme humaine, la douleur était moins présente quand j'étais loup. Tu me manquais Stiles, ton odeur me manquait, ta voix me manquait, ta présence me manquait. J'avais l'impression qu'il me manquait un bout d'âme mais je voulais pas revenir car pour moi revenir signifiait que j'allais entraîner ta mort – Derek rit et Stiles sourit en entendant ce rire grave – Cora m'a foutu la raclée de ma vie et m'a fait faire ma valise pour que je revienne.

Stiles regarda Derek et chercha un mensonge dans son attitude, il n'avait pas pris des cours de psychologie pour rien et il dut admettre que Derek était sincère, mais qu'allait-il faire maintenant ? Le laisser revenir ou lui dire que c'était trop tard ?

-Et maintenant tu comptes faire quoi ? – interrogea l'hyperactif  
\- Je vais tout faire pour que tu me pardonnes et que tu m'accepte de nouveau dans ta vie, je vais aller voir Scott pour lui demander s'il veut bien me prendre dans sa meute, d'après ce que j'ai entendu dire il s'est amélioré en tant qu'Alpha ».

Et Stiles ne tint plus, il avança rapidement vers Derek et écrasa ses lèvres sur les siennes, et le loup-garou perdit le contrôle. Derek posa les mains sur les hanches de Stiles et le poussa contre la porte du loft pour l'emprisonner dans ses bras. Stiles ouvrit la bouche et Derek glissa sa langue contre celle de son compagnon. La langue du loup-garou s'enroula autour de sa jumelle et ils commencèrent une danse endiablée. Celle-ci devint de plus en plus sauvage, Derek lâcha sa bouche pour aller marquer la peau tendre du cou de son compagnon.

Ce dernier gémit et se colla encore plus à Derek, le collant ainsi totalement à lui. Ils lâchèrent à l'unisson un gémissement quand leurs érections rentrèrent en contact. Derek quitta le cou de Stiles pour reconquérir sa bouche.

Il glissa ses mains le long du corps de Stiles, il agrippa le T-shirt de Stiles et le souleva pour le lui ôter. Sa main alla tout de suite à la rencontre du téton qu'il pinça, Stiles laissa échapper un cri en s'agrippant aux épaules de Derek. Ce dernier lâcha un rire avant de descendre sur le torse de son compagnon, ses dents vinrent jouer avec le téton. Stiles haleta en agrippant les cheveux de Derek lui laissant aucune possibilité de fuir. L'hyperactif descendit une main qui vint défaire la ceinture du jean et faire sauter son bouton. Stiles enfouit ses mains dans le sous-vêtement pour venir caresser le membre du loup-garou.

Ce dernier sursauta en sentant son compagnon le toucher et il grogna avant d'agripper l'hyperactif pour le soulever. Il réinvestit la bouche de son compagnon tout en le portant vers la chambre.

Il lâcha Stiles sur le lit, lui arracha son pantalon ainsi que son boxer et regarda Stiles dans toute sa nudité. Ce dernier se mit à genoux et enleva au loup-garou ses vêtements, la seconde d'après il fut écraser contre le matelas avec au-dessus de lui un loup-garou au garde à vous.

Derek parsema de baiser le torse de l'hyperactif tout en descendant vers son entre-jambe. Le loup-garou regarda son compagnon dans les yeux avant de prendre son membre en bouche. Stiles cria et vint agripper la tête du plus vieux .Derek amorça tout de suite un mouvement de va-et-vient avec sa bouche et Stiles gémit à s'en casser la voix.

« -Ralentis Annnh Derek j..je – haleta Stiles – je vais venir si tu continues aannh ».

Derek ralentit son massage buccale et il remonta sa main vers Stiles qui comprenant très vite se mit à sucer les doigts de son compagnon, ce dernier grogna et Stiles frissonna de plaisir, il lâcha les doigts de Derek pour pousser un gémissement qui ravit le loup.

Il lâcha le membre de l'hyperactif et il descendit ses doigts vers son entrée qu'il caressa avant de faire pénétrer un premier doigt, Stiles cria et Derek entama tout de suite un mouvement de va-et-vient.

Stiles gémissait et hurlait des « plus vite ! Plus », Derek inséra un deuxième et troisième doigt ce qui ravit Stiles qui haletait de plus en plus fort. Soudain, Stiles se sentit vide et il gémit de frustration.

« -T'as toujours du lubrifiant ? – demanda Derek qui avait les pupilles dilatés par le plaisir.  
-Dans la table de nuit, dépêche-toi Souwolf ».

Derek rigola en attrapant la bouteille de lubrifiant, il en versa une bonne quantité sur son sexe avant de mettre les jambes de Stiles sur ses épaules, il plaça son sexe à l'entrée de l'hyperactif.

« -Prêt ? – grogna Derek ».

Pour lui répondre, Stiles fit un mouvement de bassin qui fit entrer le sexe de Derek à l'intérieur de lui. Ils gémirent à l'unisson et Stiles vint lier ses mains à celle du loup.  
Ils commencèrent tous les deux à balancer leurs hanches d'avant en arrière mais très vite Stiles gémit de frustration et Derek se retira doucement puis revint rapidement. Il commença à faire des mouvements de plus en plus rapides et profonds, et il vint taper la boule de nerf de l'hyperactif qui hurla un « DEREK » assourdissant et le loup perdit le contrôle.

Ses yeux flashèrent, et ses mouvement de bassin devinrent brut et rapide, il tapa à chaque fois le point sensible de son compagnon. Très vite, Stiles lâcha ses mains pour venir s'agripper aux épaules du loup qu'il griffa et Derek sut qu'il allait venir. Il alla encore plus vite, et Stiles vint en hurlant son nom. Les muscles de l'hyperactif se resserrèrent sur le membre du loup qui vint à son tour en mordant son compagnon à la jonction de l'épaule.

Derek s'écroula à côté de Stiles en se mettant sur le dos, et ce dernier vint se coller à son torse en essayant de reprendre sa respiration. Le loup l'entoura de ses bras et ils restèrent dans les bruns l'un de l'autre.

Mais Stiles étant Stiles bougea au bout de 5 minutes, il appuya son menton sur le torse de Derek et regarda ce dernier droit dans les yeux.

« -Pourquoi tu m'as mordu ? – demanda Stiles en rougissant – tu l'as jamais fait avant.

Derek se sentit rougir et il contempla la marque qu'il avait laissé sur Stiles. _Mon compagnon_ pensa Derek et il eut la réponse à la question.

-Parce que mon loup t'a reconnu comme son compagnon, la morsure est une marque d'union, elle te lie à moi – répondit Derek en se penchant pour embrasser Stiles qui souriait.

\- Un peu comme une alliance ? – Derek acquiesça et Stiles se mit à rire – mon père va définitivement te tuer tu sais ? Mais ne t'inquiète pas je te protégerais.

\- Stiles, la morsure veut dire que je te quitterais plus jamais, tu es coincé avec moi pour le reste de ta vie, il n'y a aucune échappatoire possible.

\- C'est bien – sourit Stiles – parce que je n'ai pas l'intention de te laisser filer ».

Et Derek sut, il sut que Stiles ne le quitterait jamais du moins pas intentionnellement, qu'il l'aimait mais surtout qu'il lui pardonnait. Derek embrassa Stiles et lui murmura « je t'aime ».

Après presque 3 ans de silence, Derek lui avait dit ses 3 petits mots et Stiles l'embrassa pour toute réponse.

* * *

 **Cette fois-ci c'est vraiment la fin =)  
**

 **Peut-être à bientôt**

 **PS : toute critique est acceptée =)**


End file.
